


Chocolate, Butter and Dreams

by BaraShojo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: Anzu gets a request to help out Mikejima who seems to be baking something up~!A gift for my good friend Tracy.
Relationships: Anzu/Mikejima Madara
Kudos: 6





	Chocolate, Butter and Dreams

Cookies, Butter and Dreams.

It was a bright and sunny day in the ES square as the blue sky stretched out over the horizon.  
Anzu sat quietly on a bench between some trees near a garden trail. Her tired blue eyes focused on some paperwork she had been working on earlier.   
“I should take a break...” A sigh escaped her lips as she tucked the pages away in her bag. As she began walking back to the main building, a buzz in her hand caught her attention. It was a text message from her “old friend.” Madara Mikejima:

“Anzu-Saaaan can you please come to the community kitchen? There’s something I’d like you to come and look at.”

The community kitchen? She wondered what that could be as she headed towards the nearby shuttles that lead to the idol living area.

Finally arriving to the newer dorm building Anzu made her way to the kitchen as asked.  
The waft of something sweet being cooked greeted her as she got closer to the door.

“Mikejima-San?” She asked peering in. To her surprised Madara was baking.  
Having put down a rack he had retrieved from the oven he turned to her smiling her way.

Briefly exchanging greetings she walked closer placing her bag on an empty and clean counter top. She inspected the tray he had pull out. A group of freshly baked sugar cookies sat on top.

“Please wait, I’ll put them on a cooling rack.”  
He said searching through some cupboards.  
Complying she stood on the other side of the prep table?

“Wow , I didn’t know you baked. These smell quite nice.” And they looked quite cute too, being the shape of bears and cats.   
“Really? Im soo happy you like them~”  
A soft and refreshed smile adorned her face as she fondly looked over them. His eyes lingered on her expression, a warmth grew in his chest, as he too couldn’t help but smile.   
“Actually, I called you here because of them. You see,” He motioned to a couple of pipping bags he had set up.  
“The baking part wasn’t so hard, buuut...I’m not quite sure where to go on the decoration.” Hearing that Anzu rolled up her sleeves and patted her arm.  
“It’s no problem, please leave the teaching to me. Once these cool completely we’ll make them really cute~”

‘The only really cute one here is Anzu-San...~”  
Madara thought to himself as he watched his new kitchen partner tie her long brown hair up. 

“You’re really saving Mama here~ I was worried that I’d have to figure it out entirely by myself~” A gentle pat on her head as he mused excitedly.  
“It’s no trouble, if you let me have one in the end~”

“Mama can’t let you do that~!” She laughed and gently bumped into him.  
“And why not?”  
“They have more thaannnn 500 grams of CBD.”  
“CB...D?” She tilted her head confused. Madara looked at her smiling as he handed her a pipping bag.

“Don’t worry about it for now~ ookkayy~?”

She nodded and they chatted for a while as they awaited the cookies to cool.  
Their laughter filled the room as conversation bloomed.

“I think they’re ready to be frosted now~” Madara chirped grabbing and placing a cooking in-front of Anzu. It was a cute little bear with a crooked smile. She laughed at its silly face before she gently piped a bow tie on it.

“Woohh” The brunette exclaimed clapping his hands together as he nodded.  
“Truly I have a lot to learn from the master, you did that in one try after all.”

And so began the trial and error as the cookies were done one by one. 

“Aaannnd done!” A cheer from both of them as Anzu pipped a ribbon on a happy looking cat.   
“That was really satisfying work wasn’t it~ they’re cute enough to eat!” She said bringing the cooking closer to her face. A hand stopped it from it growing any closer. She quickly turned her bewildered eyes to the other who looked at her intently. Her heart began to race. Was it excitement, was she scared....or was it the way the other’s eyes rested on her that made her nervous? 

“Mike...Jima-san....?”  
“I told you, you can’t have any riiiight~?”  
The distance between them grew.  
Anzu felt her face heat up as she watched the other’s face get closer and closer.  
Instinctively she closed her eyes waiting for something. What was she waiting for? Her chest began to feel tight.

“W-Why?” A quiet question was all she could squeeze out.

“They have a shit ton of weed, and I’m going to feed them to the sweets club.”

She opened her eyes.

“Huh.”

“I made edibles for the sweets cluubb~ Kohaku-San asked me too~.”

She just stood there. A confused nod as she looked into the far abyss.

“O...kay.....” Another nod as she put the cookie down.

“.....”

“.....”

“....”

“Wanna eat one and make out .”

Madara was caught off guard but promptly he threw the apron to the side and slid all the contents of the table to the floor in a crash. They made out until the summer day sun went down. A beautiful and sweet summer romance stemming from a sweet day baking was afoot.


End file.
